


Structure of Love

by Katherinep



Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [5]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: 艾佛斯就算死了還是吃了一嘴狗糧。The Protagonist終於懂了。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Structure of Love

**Author's Note:**

> 跟這個系列前面出現過的情節有點關係，單獨看可能有些細節會有點奇怪⋯⋯  
> 然後寫這篇的時候，我一直在想著VOWWS的歌，[Structure of Love II feat. Chino Moreno (Renholdër Remix)](https://youtu.be/YuRJ0QPrPHo)  
> 

在這個晴朗週日早晨，坐在綠草如茵的墓園裡聽牧師歌頌艾佛斯的生前事蹟，天能組織的領導者才意識到他成了最後一人。

也許是因為他早早就死過一次，後來才會活這麼久；即使扣掉在逆行順行中報廢的年頭，他也都算得上年高德劭了。而且他很幸運，現在竟然還能用自己的腿好好站著（不過最好還是加根枴杖），艾佛斯從很久以前就辦不到了。

但從另一方面來說，艾佛斯也很幸運，他的人生下半場是個小小的奇蹟：現在他的葬禮上，有為他流淚的妻兒子孫。艾佛斯率先打破了組織裡沒有人平安退休的魔咒——雖然他的老闆有不著痕跡地幫他弭平了一些障礙，但要不是艾佛斯有先替自己找到一條退路，回到正常人的世界也能安身立命，別人是幫不上忙的。

在被他逼著裝成諮商師將近一年以後，艾佛斯有一天突然恍然大悟，跑來對他說道：「那個遠端書面指導我的神祕專家⋯⋯其實是未來的我吧？」

他暗中一驚，表面上卻裝得氣定神閒。「沒想到你現在才發現。」

艾佛斯嘆了口氣。「難怪什麼都能說中，而且他指定我唸的書我都看得下去⋯⋯」一臉被自己算計的不甘心。「所以他——我——後來真的就是做這個了？」

「你說呢？」他其實也不是完全清楚。

送走尼爾以後，艾佛斯就靠著對「未來的自己」那股盲目的信心找到新的目標，真的去唸諮商心理學，還在過程中認識了後來的妻子。而他作為組織領導者，很乾脆地放艾佛斯離開——雖然這樣逼得他非得關閉某些辦公室、轉移艾佛斯知道地點的所有設施，後勤人員怨聲載道，他的副手瑪麗也很不高興，但他覺得這是值得付出的代價。「雖然我們都知道活著脫離組織、過普通生活的可能性微乎其微，但現在至少有一個例子了。妳不覺得這樣要招募新人的時候，比較不會有良心問題嗎？」

瑪麗哼了一聲。「我從來就沒有良心問題，因為每個人加入的時候都知道他們答應了什麼。」

但他們答應的時候，不見得知道那是什麼感覺——做個沒有名字也沒有日常生活的人。這點瑪麗跟他都心知肚明，所以他們都沒再互槓下去。

後來他意識到，他放艾佛斯走，其實是出於私心。他就是希望看到有一個人得到幸福結局。雖然現在艾佛斯的墓碑上刻的不是他出生時的姓名，但這有什麼關係？有這麼多愛他的人。尼爾卻連個刻著假名的墓碑都沒有——他至今不知道尼爾的屍體是怎麼被處理掉的，畢竟那個祕密地點在之前受到敵方嚴密控制，別說是回收，他們甚至找不到一個時空縫隙派人進去再確定一次。但他無法就這麼欺騙自己，假裝尼爾只是詐死，說不定逃到什麼別的地方去了。僥倖是不存在的，他那時親眼看到了，還渾然不覺。

只要參加葬禮，他一定會想起尼爾。實際上，在尼爾離開以後，只要腦袋空著，他就會想起尼爾。起初他認為這是對於戰友的歉疚使然；畢竟尼爾為了他（還有這個世界）而死，他本來就應該要一輩子放在心上。但有時候罪惡感折磨得他幾乎要發瘋，他真希望自己不要記得，只好瘋狂地投入工作，設法淹沒那些記憶。

當初他覺得他做的決定是對的，而他以鋼鐵般的意志貫徹到底。他吸收了尼爾，硬著頭皮忽略這個笑容可愛的青年看他的眼神越來越不對。每次要見到尼爾以前，他都必須提醒自己，他不能被青春肉體的魅力給沖昏頭，不能因為尼爾明顯喜歡他，就給出太多回應。感情是不能利用的，尤其是你知道對方無論如何注定為你犧牲，而你對他的感情卻混合著太多歉疚，注定不可能純粹的時候。

尼爾很聰明，很善良，很有幽默感，那張臉在某些角度下是男人女人都會承認的好看⋯⋯但尼爾的優點越是多到天邊，他就越會提醒自己，他們之間的情誼必須僅止於同事關係。他偶爾發現尼爾似乎有豔遇就感覺如釋重負，然而他們相處時的愉快氣氛總是讓他覺得危險。他拒絕了尼爾無數次的明示或暗示，後來尼爾似乎也明白了，什麼都不再做——直到他必須踏上那條不歸路的前一刻為止。

他為那一刻不斷付出代價。

尼爾走後的三年之內，他的睡眠品質逐步惡化，光是安眠藥無濟於事，最後終於演變到他不得不找組織內的諮商師談話。（對，他們後來有了真的諮商師編制。）執行「標準程序」的習慣根深蒂固，雖然他盡可能說他能說的實話，講出他跟尼爾以前怎麼相處、現在他對尼爾的愧疚如何佔據他的思緒，但諮商師問他「你對尼爾有性方面的遐想嗎」，他還是堅定地否認（反正次數很少），只說尼爾在最後一刻的踰矩行為讓他很困擾。

「尼爾只是個同事，我對他只有袍澤情誼。」

「好，我沒有要說服你事情不是這樣。」諮商師好脾氣地回應。「我只是建議你，不必壓抑你對他的想念。」

「我——」

「不管你對他的感情怎麼稱呼，或者是不是有內疚的成份在，你確實想念他，但你一直想要否認與壓抑。到現在你應該已經知道了，這樣做沒有用。」

他無話可說。

「所以我推薦另一種作法。」諮商師說：「你想起他的時候，就花點時間好好悼念他吧。悼念戰友不是很理所當然的事嗎？犯不著不好意思。」

諮商師頓了一下，又接著說道：「一開始你可能會不習慣，甚至會覺得你快要被情緒淹沒了。如果你覺得不安全，至少你可以試著在這裡談他。反正你現在已經開口了，不是嗎？」

又過了幾個失眠的晚上，他才勉強承認，諮商師的話或許是對的。諮商師也不幸言中後來的發展：具體說出他想念尼爾的哪些事，引發的情緒海嘯幾乎讓他以為他會再死一次。

有一段時間，他活在後悔裡。他明明是深思熟慮之後才做了決定，卻想不到自己竟然會在木已成舟這麼多年後，才覺得悔不當初。他已經無法做任何事加以補償了，卻還不斷地想，如果他當初改變作法會怎麼樣？如果他不要刻意裝聾作啞，他們能分享的事情肯定更多，尼爾短得可憐的人生會不會更美好一些？但即使如此，尼爾淒涼的死，就會變得比較值得嗎？

在他走火入魔，開始考慮逆向重鑄過去以前，他的諮商師問道：「你呢？你的感覺是什麼？」

他甚至不懂諮商師在問什麼。

諮商師重新整理了他的問題。「你說，你真希望當初你有不同的反應，讓尼爾更快樂一些，但你從沒說過你自己是什麼感覺，你希望如何。——你覺得你的感覺不重要嗎？或者，你覺得尼爾不會在乎你是什麼感覺，只要你順了他的意、取悅他，他就會高興？」

「不，當然不是！」他反射性地反駁。

「怎麼説？」諮商師的口氣像在挑釁。

「他不是這樣的人——」

「說具體的事實給我聽。」

「當初我堅持要他保持距離，他——基本上很尊重我的意思。他在乎我的感覺。」

諮商師點點頭，莞爾一笑。「對，說不定比你自己還在乎。你也應該在乎。」

「為什麼？」他很不悅地反問。

「如果你不知道你是什麼感覺，不知道你真正想要什麼，就算你真的回到過去，你也改變不了任何事情。因為尼爾的期望不是要你盲目地滿足他，剛才你自己就說過了。」

他還在皺眉想這句話是什麼意思，諮商師又說了下一句話。

「⋯⋯現在你好好想一想，你知道尼爾當初的感覺嗎？在你們真正相處的時間裡，他真的覺得不快樂、不滿足嗎？或者只是你這麼想？」

他想了一會，然後有些驚恐地回答：「天啊，我不知道。」

「不，你其實知道的。」

「你怎麼能這麼肯定？」

「你曾經告訴我許多關於尼爾的事。你記得那麼多細節，你肯定有線索。」

他不置可否。

「或許你需要用新的角度，來看這些舊的記憶。」 

起初他半信半疑，不怎麼確定他找得到什麼新的角度，但他想起了許多等待執行任務的日與夜，他跟尼爾聊過的許多話、做過的許多事，甚至是累到只能發呆的無語時刻⋯⋯當他沒有過度在意距離問題，尼爾也沒有企圖擾亂他的時候，他們有過很多寧靜美好的時光。他確信他記得每一刻（畢竟情報人員都過度鍛煉他們的記憶力），記得尼爾在那些時候的各種表情。通常是各種幅度的笑，尼爾笑點低而密集，很容易觸發，他常常必須特別努力才不會跟著傻笑。

雖然他至今仍搞不清楚，如果沒有世界生滅的責任夾在中間，他究竟會怎麼看待尼爾，但現在他至少確定，那時他是快樂的，尼爾也是——因為那雙藍眼睛裡溢出的情感往往讓他不敢直視，如今卻充滿懷念。

這個認知把他從絕望的深淵撈起。他們共處的分分秒秒，原來不只有一種意義，這一切不只是犧牲或浪費。

放棄定義他們的關係，接受記憶不只有一種詮釋以後，他終於可以容許自己想起尼爾。實際上，他發現他竟然可以締造關於故人的新回憶：以他的專業優勢，只要他願意䦕口問，有的是辦法讓其他人跟他分享他們記得的尼爾。根據這些人口中的故事，他慢慢抽空走訪過尼爾以前去過的地方，又遇到更多跟他有交集的人，知道更多更多他本來不曉得的事⋯⋯

某種程度上説，這樣讓他更加想念尼爾。只是現在想起尼爾，不再只有讓他恨不得放棄當人的劇烈痛楚了。若是在前一晚夢見對方，醒來以後殘留的也不全是尖銳的空虛，有時候他甚至笑得出來。

但這樣收集拼圖碎片的行動，還是有其限制。為了避免打擾（甚至危害）艾佛斯的新生活，他狠下心來，再也不跟這位老部屬直接接觸。雖然組織的天羅地網讓他能夠輕鬆掌握艾佛斯的現狀，只要沒有面對面談話，艾佛斯腦中關於尼爾的記憶，就不可能直接傳送到他的大腦裡。這點很可惜。比起惠勒，艾佛斯終究跟尼爾更親近一些。而且嚴格說來，他是最後一個跟尼爾說到話的人。

多年前艾佛斯曾經對著他大喊：「你想知道尼爾最後怎麼說你的嗎？」他說他不想。現在他總算老到可以承認了，他在撒謊。他不是不想，他只是覺得自己不該知道。時機過了就是過了，等到艾佛斯離開組織，就更沒可能了。

現在艾佛斯已經安息主懷（話說回來，艾佛斯信神嗎？他還真不知道），他自己也把組織裡的權限都交出去了，在這個鄉間小鎮的葬禮上當個不請自來的低調老友，想來不會引來任何後患。他可以在此默默地慶賀，現在他們三人的使命都結束了，如果有個屬於情報人員的天堂酒吧，很快他們就可以毫無罣礙地在那裡相會。

如果有機會再看見尼爾，他一定會放下自己擁抱了一輩子的克制與羞怯，給這個身心一樣美麗的金髮男子一個毫無保留的擁抱⋯⋯雖然他已經是個皺巴巴又不起眼的醜老頭子了。

沒想到在艾佛斯的葬禮上，他想的還是尼爾。他忍不住輕輕一笑，這似乎引起了旁人的注意，他只好拿出手帕來假裝在咳嗽，掩飾自己不怎麼得體的表情。

葬禮上的人群漸漸散去，他也轉身離開，卻聽到一個急促的腳步聲逼近，他心中一凜，握緊了拐杖——然而拉住他的人，看起來沒有絲毫敵意。

那女孩有著淡褐色的皮膚跟深色的捲髮，還有艾佛斯的眼睛。看她的年紀，他會猜測她是艾佛斯的孫女輩。

他把拐杖放鬆了一些，露出一個無害老頭的微笑。

女孩遲疑了一下，然後臉紅了。她沒表情的臉有點兇，但他知道，她只是緊張又專注，想對陌生人說件不好開口的事。

「你認識我外公？」

「對，在很久很久以前。」

「這裡的其他人都不認識你。」

「唔，應該是吧，我想他們都比我年輕很多。像我這樣年紀的人，大部分都跟妳外公在天上開趴了。」

「但你看起來跟年輕的時候很像⋯⋯」

「是嗎？」他露出微笑，但基本上不相信這女孩知道自己在說什麼。他第一次「死掉」以後就沒拍過任何照片，他想像不出艾佛斯會違反規定留下這種東西。

「我外公給我看過這個，我想上面是你。」女孩拿出一張看起來有點破爛的紙，他接了過來。

如果他不是裝慣了撲克臉，這一刻他肯定控制不住他的表情。

他手上的東西不是照片，而是一張精細得驚人的素描，畫的就是他。他認得這個筆觸。

尼爾畫過他，半討好半炫耀地拿給他看。他一接過來以後先是誇讚一聲畫得好，下一秒就把畫撕成碎片。尼爾那一瞬間的表情像是自己也被撕成碎片，他則不無歉意地告訴這個年輕人，在沒有照相機的時候這種視覺重現能力是很好用，但他們這種人的照片或畫像都是留不得的。別拍自己人的相片，也別畫自己人的肖像，他這麼告誡臭著臉的尼爾。

尼爾後來就完全不畫人物素描了⋯⋯或者，只是不在他面前畫。他完全沒想過尼爾手上還有別張。也沒想到會是艾佛斯替他收著。

他抬頭看著那個女孩，突然不知道他該有什麼反應。

女孩緊張地笑了一下。「我跟外公很親，有件事他說他只能拜託我。他說他年輕的時候⋯⋯幹過一些壞事，所以加入匿名證人保護計畫，跟很多舊日的朋友失聯了。但他有兩個拜把兄弟，一個已經死了，另一個還活著，還活著的那個一定會排除萬難來參加他的葬禮。他沒有那個人的照片，只有一張畫像，但他要我答應，如果看到畫像裡的人來了，一定要幫他轉交一封信⋯⋯」

女孩從背在身上的皮包裡，抽出一個看起來有點歷史的信封。「如果你就是那個還活著的拜把兄弟，請你收下這封信。」

女孩遞出信封的手在微微發抖。

他遲疑了兩秒，然後領悟到那種猶豫根本多餘，就伸出一樣微微顫抖的手接下了信，然後看到女孩的眼眶瞬間變得潮濕。

「所以我外公年輕的時候到底幹過什麼壞事？很壞嗎？可以告訴我實話嗎？」女孩輕聲問道。「外公⋯⋯大家都愛他，他也對每個人都很好，我不知道他為什麼會這樣說自己，可是我又不想認為他在撒謊⋯⋯抱歉。」女孩擦去了眼淚。

「在葬禮上人本來就可以哭，不需要道歉。」他這麼安慰她，同時真想踹艾佛斯一腳。有必要扯這種謊嗎？現在讓他很難辦。但話說回來，他其實明白艾佛斯為什麼要這麼說。「你外公⋯⋯他如果沒有講細節，我也不方便說。但他不是唯一有罪的人。我跟他——這麼說好了，我們見死不救。妳聽說過電車難題嗎？」

女孩瞪大了通紅的眼睛。「你是說那個⋯⋯有兩條電車軌道，一條軌道上綁了一個人，另一條軌道上綁了五個人⋯⋯？我在道德哲學入門課上聽過。」

「對，就是那個。」他點點頭。這女孩八成不懂，為什麼她在大學通識課上學到的思想實驗，居然會出現在這裡。「妳記得細節嗎？有輛失控的電車在軌道上行駛，前面的正式軌道上綁著五個人，備用軌道上則綁著一個人。妳站在轉轍器前面，只要妳拉動控制桿，電車就會從正式軌道轉換到備用軌道上。接下來妳有兩種選擇，第一個是什麼都不做，讓電車繼續前進，壓死五個人。第二個是拉動控制桿，讓電車轉換到備用軌道，壓死一個人。妳會怎麼做？」

女孩嘆了口氣。「這種問題我實在回答不了，所以我退選了。」

「妳可以這樣理解：妳外公跟我，我們站在轉轍器前面。我們合力拉動那根控制桿，讓電車轉到備用軌道，壓死那一個人。如果要為妳外公辯護，我得說出了比較大力氣的人其實是我⋯⋯而且被綁住的那個人⋯⋯」——這時候他突然福至心靈，徹底明白尼爾說「讓我走吧」到底是什麼意思，這讓他幾乎無法繼續——他深吸一口氣，控制住自己的聲音：「被綁住的那個人，他在被碾過去以前，早就原諒我們了。」

女孩訝異地看著他好一會，才發出一聲細細的「噢」。

「⋯⋯所以說，妳外公跟我，我們的確都不是什麼好人。」好人當不了情報人員。「但我們也不太壞。至少我確定妳外公不太壞。否則怎麼會有這麼多人捨不得他？」

這點他非常有把握。

他婉拒了女孩要他留下來到喪家去喝杯茶、聊聊死者的邀請——這時候艾佛斯的謊話就挺好用的：「我跟妳外公一樣，也是必須隱姓埋名的人，留下會給你們添麻煩的，有緣再見吧。」事實是，他很急著看艾佛斯留給他的信裡到底寫了什麼東西。

照著情報人員多疑的習慣，他緊捏著那封信，轉了好幾趟車以後，才在他認為很安全的公立圖書館裡打開了信。

他摀著嘴，努力不讓旁邊的人發現有個老人家正無法控制地啜泣。他覺得自己從來沒有這麼悲傷，卻也從來沒有這麼喜悅。他生平第一次不再懷疑，他確實就是愛著那個他不敢多看一眼的年輕男子。若非如此，得知自己確實得到過這個人的愛，怎麼會讓他這麼高興？

信封裡只有一張紙，艾佛斯用不算漂亮的字跡清楚地寫道：

「最後我問他：『所以你覺得死掉沒有關係，還能笑嘻嘻的？你瘋了嗎？』

他說：『我可能是瘋了，但我笑是因為我還能跟他好好道別，這不是很幸運嗎？有多少人突然就死了，不管是他們自己或他們心愛的人，都沒有機會好好說再見？』

我以身為頂尖情報員的記憶力發誓，上述紀錄一字不差。」


End file.
